True Love
by tearsnsorrow
Summary: Nick really does come out of the closet. Nick/Downey. Fired Up!


So we all know why Shawn wanted to stay at Cheer Camp, but why did Nick want to go back? I think this is a pretty reasonable answer.

Nick had been rather upset when they had been asked to leave camp, but he couldn't tell his best buddy this, one of them being down was one too many. Leaving Downey was hard; he had really connected with him. But that didn't mean he was gay. Sneaking over to Downey's bunk in the middle of the night for heated kisses, and rough touches; not even that made him gay. Liking one guy wasn't enough to say that he was gay. There was just something about Downey that made his heart beat faster, that made his hands clam up.

However when they came back to camp, he had done the worst possible thing he could have. He told Downey that he was straight.

Nick had been standing there waiting for their team to do their final routine when he had felt a firm smack on his behind.

"What's up kid?"

"Downey." Nick inhaled sharply. Downey smelt earthy just like he remembered. It may not have been long that they were parted but it felt like forever.

"Good to have you back." Downey's smile was soft and warm.

"Dude why didn't you tell me you were gay? I would have been totally okay with that. Paint with all the colours of the wind and what not." If Downey found out that this fling, or whatever it was meant more to Nick than any other fling he had had, it would be his undoing.

"Wait, you're straight?" It was all Nick could do to not wipe off the pained look on Downey's face.

Nick laughed nervously, he didn't want to be gay, and he definitely didn't want to feel this way about Downey. "Yes."

"What about your diary? And then you asked for my beads, and stuck them in your mouth."

"I thought it was a bracelet." All this lying was really starting to get to him.

"Why would you stick a bracelet in your mouth?"

"I don't know."

"The closet door is made of all kinds of wood my brother."

"What?"

"All kinds of wood."

There was another firm smack and then he was gone. Suddenly Nick felt a strong sense of loss. They only had one night left at Cheer Camp, and it looked like he would be spending it alone.

After getting nineteenth in the competition, Nick was tired and felt depressed to the point that he just wanted to go straight back to the dorm and crawl into bed and die. But he couldn't just do that. Instead he went and found Shawn, and wound up face down in the grass after Doctor Dick had punch him in the face.

"Nick!" He heard more than one voice shout his name, one he instantly recognized as Downey's.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Downey punch Rick in the face.

"You okay?" Diora was hovering over Nick's face.

"Nothing a kiss can't fix." Nick saw Downey rubbing his hand.

"You'll have to wait until tonight." Diora whispered sexily.

"Who said I needed a kiss from you?" It was harsh, but it would get him where he needed to go.

Shawn offered him a hand up which he gratefully took. "I have to go talk to Downey. I really hurt him."

"Huh?"

"Shawn I think I might be," Nick paused "Shawn I think I might be in love with Downey." The last part he whispered.

"Wait what? Cause I was totally joking when I asked if you were coming out of the closet."

"I'm not gay. It's just him. Other than him I am completely straight," Nick tried to explain.

"Man, I don't care whether you are straight, gay, bisexual, or whatever. You are still my best friend. You will always be my best friend. Now go get him," Shawn said pushing his friend in the direction of the bunks.

"Thanks man." Nick said moving in the direction of the dorms.

"Hey Nick!"

Nick turned around.

"Be safe man." Shawn said with a grin shaking his hand.

Nick put the gift into his pocket, and sprinted to the dorms. When he burst through the doors he saw the taller man packing things into his suit case.

"Downey, I might be straight but that doesn't mean I can't be in love with you." Nick gasped out, slightly breathless.

"Wait, are you saying you want to be with me?"

Nick stepped into Downey's personal space. "You better believe it." He said pulling the taller man into him and pressing their lips together.


End file.
